Your Music In My Ears
by forever.will.roll
Summary: Rebellious pop star Rin comes to Crypton City. For Rin, it's the most useless side of the universe. And there she meets "Boy With Headphones" aka Len Kagamine. Will her mind about Crypton City change? And will she also find true love?
1. Newsflash

**Don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A blond teenage boy with azure eyes sat on a bench on the school garden. His hair is tied into a small ponytail and headphones were stuck in his ears. Nobody knows what kind of music is playing on those headphones. Not even his only friend, Kaito. Only Len himself.

It was very quiet in the garden, the way Len wanted. The only he hears is the music on his headphones. He needed peace and quiet for a while. From school, from everything. He was all alone since not much people here, in Vocaloid High, ever thought of coming here more often. Len wondered why. The garden was beautiful. It was full of leaves, trees, plants, and different kinds of flowers, mostly the roses were the fascinating ones._ Maybe just for people who wanted to be alone_, Len thought.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken by Kaito, a blue-haired ice cream loving sophomore, when he yelled, "Len! I've got news! Good news!"

Len lowered his headphones, letting it hang around his neck. "Yeah?", he replied to Kaito, who sat next to him on the bench, out of breathe due to running. Kaito still kept breathing for air, and as Len notices this, he just waited for him to stop so he can start talking again.

"Um, you fine?" Len asked.

Kaito, with his hand in his chest, was breathing normally again and started, "Yeah. Um, where was I? Oh yeah. Dude, I've heard good news and you're never gonna believe it!"

"Really?" Len said. "How come?

"Well, you know Rin Kagamine right? The famous pop star?"

Len became totally curious. It seems that he was really interested on the topic, and somehow he doesn't know why. It must've been because of what he encountered years ago. Though he doesn't care anymore, until now.

"What is it Kaito? What is it about Rin Kagamine?"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's like you're really into about her. You're really not like that before. Wait, you're a fan and you never told me?" Kaito smiled in a evil way. Len's face became red, telling Kaito, "What? No. I just wanted to know what is it about Rin Kagamine. Just curious."

"Oh. Well. It's not that big. She's just gonna have a concert here at Crypton. But that's not the big part of it."

Len's eyes widened. Even though Kaito said it wasn't that big, it was big to him.

"What's the big part of it?" Len said, still curious.

"Well, it's just a rumor but they say it's totally official, as Miku could put it." Kaito sighed, saying Miku's name. "They say that Rin Kagamine's even staying here and...attend Vocaloid High"

For Len, that was big. Totally big. A famous teen pop star? Staying at there city and attending their school? Possibly be their new classmate, or even bigger, new friend? .

But how big is this for Len? Really big. That's because Len fell in love with Rin Kagamine's voice. Not Rin, but her voice. Ever since he listened to her on television two years ago, he couldn't stop listening to her angel-like voice. And now, she's coming to Crypton. Or possibly, if the rumors were true, go to their school. He might get the chance to know her better. But what's the point? Why would a teen pop star be interested with him? He's just a normal guy with a boring life and always have headphones stuck in his ears. What else? He's not that popular but he does well in school. And that's just it. Any chances to befriend someone like her: zero percent.

"Um, thanks dude.", was anything Len could all say.

"Yeah, sure. Hey can you go with me and grab some ice cream?"

"Yeah. Why not." Len and Kaito stood up from the bench and left the garden.

Even though it was hopeless, it would become a total life changer.

* * *

**2 days before**

Rin Kagamine lied on her bed, with her face buried on her yellow pillow. Her right hand was holding her iPhone. She got up, her face all sticky from crying.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S DOING THIS TO ME!" She yelled. She got off her bed, and started pacing back and forth. She was furiously mad, but at the same time, devastatingly sad. She paced back and forth really fast across her room. Her iPhone was still on her hand. She was about to call her bestfriend Teto Kasane, but before that, Rin thought,_ I haven't called Teto yet. What would Teto react? Is she going to be sad about it? Or she'll go super happy that I'm going away to the useless side of the universe, Crypton City, and then I'll know the horrible truth that they just backstabbed me all along?"_

Rin started biting her nails, an annoying habit of hers when she feels nervous or scared._ And what about my boyfriend? What if while I'm in the useless side of the universe, he'll cheat on me? No, he can't be like that. I trust him. And he does too. And most importantly, he loves me, right? RIGHT?_

_And what about my career? Who cares if I have concert there and gain more fans? What about the whole world? And a break? She has got to be kidding me. That byotch cherry lover shouldn't try to steal my spotlight. Ehmagawd. AND WHAT ABOUT THE DESIGNER SHOPS? I might die. This is all my mom's fault. She can't just keep on controlling my life. SHE'S A TOTAL LIFE RUINER. I neither do drugs nor drink nor smoke. So why am I being called "a rebellious teenager"? She must be crazy. I know it. But why Crypton City? I don't think they even have mall._

Rin lied on her bed then started crying again.

_I will not let this happen._


	2. Departure

**Had to update before school starts. Don't own Vocaloid or anything :)**

* * *

**Present day**

Rin hasn't called Teto yet. Frustrated, her iPhone was on her hand the whole time. But she still hasn't called her.

Then, Rin finally has the guts to call her, since tomorrow morning, she's leaving for Crypton City, which she called, "The most useless side of the universe".

She dialed Teto's number on her iPhone, then putting it against her left ear. Her left hand was trembling. _Come on Teto, pick up your stupid phone!_, Rin thought. Suddenly, Teto picked up. "Hello?"

"U-um, Teto? It's me Rin."

"Yeah I know." Teto said, sounding all nonchalant.

"I have s-something to t-tell you. I-t's..." Rin trailed off since she started crying again.

"W-what? Is something wrong Rin? Is it Dell? Did he broke up with you? Why that bast-"Teto said angrily. Teto was really a supportive friend. Rin felt relieved. But that didn't made her fully happy either.

"N-no! It's not him. It's..." Rin sounded frightened, about the thought of her boyfriend, Dell Honne, breaking up with her. Of course she thought it would be possible, when Dell might break up with her for another girl, while she's on Crypton. Worse, they would do it over the phone.

"Wait. Is it Miki? Did she said something? Don't worry. I got this juicy gossip about her that she-"

"NO! It's not about that cherry klutz..it's..."

"Wait. Don't tell me that something happened between you and Dell? EEEKK!" Rin felt punching Teto in the gut.

"WHAT? NO YOU IDIOT! My stupid mother is making me have a break on...on...Crypton City!"

"Oh. Wait, what?" Teto said, sounding shocked.

"I know. I don't know how long I'm going stay in that crappy place but-"

"Crypton City? You have got to be joking me. I don't even think that place has a mall."

_Thank God for Teto Kasane._ Rin thought.

"I'm coming over there. Is that okay?"

"Totally okay." Rin finally stopped crying.

* * *

"You're really going? I cannot believe this! Though the paparazzi is still going to chase after you, right?" Teto said, as she helped Rin packing her things for tomorrow.

"Guess so. But I'm already used to it anyway. They'll even chase me to Crypton." Rin picked up a tank top from her closet then threw it to to her luggage bag.

"Omg, what if they'll even put it on the tabloids. Or worse, Miki knew."

"I might kill myself. Having Miki criticize me going to a crappy place kills me." Rin threw another skirt and a belt to her luggage bag then sat on her bed and sighed.

"Hey I know! Let's throw a farewell party! It'll make you feel better."Teto said, lifting a finger which was pointing to the ceiling of Rin's bedroom.

"Nothing makes me feel better. And my mom forbids me to have a party. It's so unfair." Rin said with a frown.

"Isn't there any other way that could convince your mom to let you stay here?"

"I tried everything! I told her that I wouldn't go all partying and shopping anymore. But she didn't believe me! I even tried the puppy dog eyes!"

"Ah,dang!" Teto sat beside Rin in her bed. They both looked at the scattered clothes on the floor. Realizing that one of them are leaving, they both hugged each other in tears.

"Are you going to tell Dell?" Teto asked.

"I don't know"

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Rin was getting ready to leave. A gray shirt, velvet jacket, black jeans, boots and sunglasses was all she was wearing. Rin wasn't excited for her trip. Worse, she didn't tell Dell she was going to leave. Maybe for a long time, or forever. Rin cried again. But she quickly wiped her tears so that it wouldn't ruin her make-up.

Her luggage was ready. Last night, she didn't want to finish packing it, so her mom had their maids pack it for her instead.

"Rin! It's time to go!" Rin's mom shouted from downstairs.

_Goodbye forever._


	3. Disastrous Arrival

**Sorry for the late update. School is such a murder D: Don't own Vocaloid

* * *

**

Rin Kagamine fans formed outside the airport, waiting for their favorite pop star to arrive.

"Get out my way! MOVE IT!" A girl with long teal hair tied into two pigtails screamed as she pushed the crowd away to the front line.

"Hey bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" A blond girl with one ponytail on the side screamed angrily when she almost fell from Miku's strong push.

Miku glared at her as well as Neru "Of course I know who I am Akita! I'm Miku Hatsune, the most beautiful girl in school. Now, shut it!" Miku smirked then turned her back to Neru, who went silent instead.

"Seriously Miku, you don't have to start a fight here too." Said calmly a beautiful girl with long, pink wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Whatever, Luka." Miku said, raising her head high and her hands on her hips. Another girl with short brown just rolled her eyes at Miku instead.

Suddenly, a pair of boots were seen walking to the Arrival place. Along with it was a velvet jacket and a piece of blond hair. It was her.

"Ehmagawd! It's Rin Kagamine!" Fans began to scream, going wild as Rin passed them by.

_Hm. This place doesn't seem bad. Wait. It is. They don't have the shops I want. The parties I attend. The friends I hang out. The boyfriend…_

The thought of Dell made Rin's stomach hurt. But she didn't want to look bad in front of her fans. So she kept on smiling, signing autographs and waving her hand like she was the President. Then flashes of cameras kept on flashing on her face.

_By now, Dell will know. Then he will break up with me and my life is over.._

Rin wanted to cry, but she can't. Even when she's wearing her sunglasses.

"_What an ugly flat-chest!" _Rin heard a teal-haired girl whispering to herself. Then Miku whispered more and more

"_She's not that pretty in personal."_

"_Why do people like her? I don't get it."_

Miku's whispers were heard clearly in Rin's ear. Rin was totally pissed off.

_First, I'm moving to the useless side of the universe, then I'm separated to my best friend and boyfriend. Now THIS!_

Rin approached Miku who folded her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. Meanwhile Mieko and Luka had their faces saying _busted. _Everybody went silent as Rin walks to Miku's direction.

"What's your problem?" Rin asked angrily

"No. _What's your problem?"_ Miku repeated the words of Rin's. Rin, despite the sunglasses, narrowed her eyes at her.

"I heard your whispers. That's not nice."

"So? I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, so you're not afraid of anything eh? Security!"

Two muscle-bounded guards grabbed Miku in arms as she screamed "Hey! LET ME GO!" then threw her out of the airport. Rin smirked then continued walking to the waiting limousine. The fans just continued screaming Rin's name "We love you!" and "You rock!" and "That shows that mean teal girl!"

Luka and Meiko on the other hand had their faces on shock.

Neru Akita just laughed her head off full with revenge granted.

"I cannot believe Len's missing this."

* * *

"Len! Can you open the door?" Len's mother shouted from the kitchen. Len got up from the couch and went to the door. He opened and saw Kaito standing in front of him with an unsmiling face. Len lowered his headphones.

"Um…hey dude." Kaito said.

"Hey."

"So, you heard that Rin Kagamine arrived early this morning, right?"

"Um, yeah."

Suddenly, Kaito pulled a ticket to Rin's concert out of his jean's pocket then handed it to Len

"Here. Miku gave this to you."

Len's eyes widened. "What? Why is she giving it to me?"

"Um, she's not going to the concert."

"How come?" Len wanted to know.

Kaito scratched his head as he started to explain.

"Well, something happened at the airport this morning. She couldn't tell me why when I came to her house. She was sulking at her bedroom and she told me that she didn't want to go to Rin's concert anymore. Then she kept screaming that she has never been this humiliated before. Then she gave me her ticket and said that I should give it to you instead 'cause she feels sorry that you don't have a ticket and she couldn't come with us."

Kaito said with a sniff, "I wish she should come!"

"Well that's bad." Len sighed.

"So are you going Len? 'Cause I don't think you're going to. You don't like Rin's music, right?" Kaito asked.

Len looked at the ticket for a minute then grabbed it and shoved it on his pocket.

_I guess I have no choice._


End file.
